The Void's first
by roxanneswitch
Summary: Alert: This is merely inspired by Invader Zim. I'm sure more than a few of you can go through and spot the influences however this does not take place in the same universe, nor does it have any of the characters from the Invader Zim storyline.
1. Chapter 1

The Void stared out over the large expanse of nothingness that dragged out in it's infinite ways, boredom, or something akin to it ate at the being. It had been there too long, and would be there for that much longer, it's body devouring everything, mass, light, even time itself… After some stretch of time… or whatever it was the being felt an idea floated it… an inkling, a mere inkling, but it was enough to spur some sort of action in the being. Raising an appendage it seem to stare at it a moment before it thrust the soul sucking length into what could only be deemed as it's head. What it was reaching for in itself was known only to the being. Whether this broke some unspoken rule or not, the being didn't care, wishing only some entertainment in its' unending expanse of boredom. After what could have been eons, or even mere seconds, after all, what was time to a black hole… it seemed to latch onto whatever it was it had been seeking, if it even knew what it had been seeking in the first place… Dragging whatever it was forth from the other plane… the unknown place that seemed to live in the being, or at least link through it… Pulling and tugging the object forth through it's being it finally managed to drag whatever it was out. Something similar to long delicate spirals pulling from the mass, followed by a sphere, curved in odd fashion, what could only be described as large eyes and a slim mouth seemed to form as it continued to drag it's creation into being. Finally the last of it exited through the black mass as it momentarily floated in open space. The Void observed it's creation as it floated there in empty space, back arched, head drawn back in the manner in which had been born, long segmented legs splayed. It was a beautiful thing, at least to the Abyss, breaking the blackness that swallowed them both. Slowly the creature floated back to it's creator as if drawn back from where it came, an appendage rose to collect it's child, refusing to allow it to be swallowed within the confines of it's body. Bringing the creature to face the unending hollow of it's face the Void stared at the odd being, a feeling that could only be described as pride welled in it as it looked over the queer being in its' appendages. Slowly, ever so slowly, the creature's eye began to open, the rules of time and space seeming not to apply to the floating being as a large obsidian gaze rested on the void. No pupils, no iris', just large black crystal like eyes stared back at the Abyss, as if to mark itself the first, closest to it's master. After a length of time where only the two beings floated in space in an odd embrace the Void began to speak. Words that were undecipherable, if they were words at all… the sound, if any, only seeming to be eaten away by it's own body. In spite of this, the creature seemed to understand, answering each long expanse of devoured silence with a long, slow blink of it's orbs, as any child, an instant love was formed for the blackened mass, whatever it said, the child agreed to, whenever an idea was uttered it answered with an affirming bob of it's head, and when all the schemes were spoken the Abyss relinquished it's suffocating hold on it's child, allowing the beautiful being to float idly in space as it set to it's goal. Once again forcing it's appendage through it's own body as it dragged out another, and another… With each less and less was spoken… The first floating nearby as it witnessed everything, knowing all it's creator had decided for it and it's sibling race.


	2. Chapter 2

Rvas stood overlooking the empire, nude and in full glory, not that naked would ever be a proper word for the creature, some odd cross between insect, animal and dimensional bound breaker. The creature stood there tall in it's usual fashion, one never to shy away from anything. A battle horn called over the land leading the onyx eyed creature to give a small purr of satisfaction. As usual the arena would be set, a stage all Rvas' own. A long delicate spiral of an antenna shifted as movement was heard in the open expanse of the room. Krin's were well known for their elegant balance between beauty and function, and the room was a perfect example of just that, silver piping and wires threaded the walls, magenta hues of pink and red coating everything as the lighting held a steady glow. There was nothing in the room that needn't be there. Anything that was deemed possibly necessary was tucked into the walls or under the floor, small control panels were littered everywhere, though they hardly took away from the architecture, if anything the forethought only added to the many reasons the Abyssal picked this planet of all others to reside. A soft swishing was heard once more, answered again by a flicker of those long instruments attached to the being's head. Finally turning to answer the intrusion the creatures segmented, near hooved legs clicked across the metal flooring.

Speech was heard, for the time being it was strictly Krinian speech, a thick and rich language that boarded a wonderful primal nature of growls, clicks and hisses. In spite of what one would think, it came across in a lovely exotic nature, so very different from the ape like planets Rvas had traipsed before.

" _Conquer, I do believe you are being summoned by the people…"_ Lathas stood there, gentle yellow skin off set by the rose colored body suit that protected it from the harsh environment of Krin. Spiked ridges danced down the creature's head, lacing into the long slender antenna that marked it as a male of amongst Krinians. Not that Krins acknowledged sex, having evolved well past such a point. Another thing that Rvas enjoyed about the planet. Much of what made an individual on this planet was housed in the silver lacing that ran along their spines. Their personalities, their memories, knowledge, all of it.

The environment of the planet was extremely harsh, and in order to survive and extend the length of their natural life spans they had taken to genetically modifying their race as a whole. When one body died, the silver cord was pulled from the host and preserved, it's knowledge and data recorded in order to better enhance the next generation of Krins. When the next compatible host body was completed, the process would begin anew. Many of the inhabitants had flipped from female to male, to female again during this cycle, long since rendering any form of gender biased moot.

" _I do believe you are right… Though I am sure they can wait a few more moments. I'm hardly prepared for battle, let alone testing. Have they decided to let it be known what I'll be up against this time? Or do they wish it to be a mystery again?"_ Rvas wandered towards the creature. This one in particular had long since grown on the Abyssal. Likely, it was the closest thing to it's own child that it would ever have given the small male had been created from Rvas' very own genetic code. A long, elegant, three fingered hand rose to rest against the smaller male's head momentarily before making an idle gesture towards it's processions.

Lathas, as the male's name was, obliged with a slow prowl, no haste in his steps as he moved off somewhere in the room, a padded, two pronged foot tapping on one of the control pads on the floor. Soundlessly Rvas' wardrobe rose from the flooring, silver panels breaking open, flicking in the magenta hues of the room as it closed once more when the task was complete.

" _They haven't made it known just yet… It seems testing blind is the preferred way of late. However, can you honestly blame them? The last time it was known to you the abilities of your opponent the battle ended just as soon as it started. Hardly any way for us to gather data, now is it? To advance we need all the variables in place… You…"_ Gathering a few items from the wardrobe the male turned to finger a digit in Rvas' way before turning back to finish it's duties, returning to it's master's side as it began to help dress the abyssal. " _Have a nasty habit of eliminating variables…"_

Rvas smirked as it began to dress, tugging the Krinian fabrics over it's body. All in all it was rather tight fitting clothing, though the fabrics were woven in just a way to enhance flexibility and limit the amount of constrictions. " _Do I now? I'll have to be mindful of that in the future… I certainly do have a reputation to keep around here, after all."_ After strapping the few pieces of armor the creature actually wore into place it finally straightened up to it's full height, nearly dwarfing the male besides it. While their bodies, and even genetics might have been similar, the krins fell below the creature by nearly half it's height, standing nearly eight feet tall.

Without waiting the taller of the two made way for the exit, any they passed watched them, unblinking, studying every movement the creature made, a few even eyed Lathas. He, after all, was not a normal case amongst the Krin, having been created in an attempt to best the giant that walked among them. While it was not unheard of to add outside genetic material to the Krin's coding in order to make the perfect race the Abyssal's specific coding was unlike anything they'd ever encountered before.

The fact they had gotten even once specimen to develop amongst their labs was a remarkable achievement, however, it also proved rather disappointing. Whatever conditions that had led to Lathas' creation… seemed to be a rare occurrence.

Lathas seemed none the wiser to the stares, or at the very least, was quite used to them, it was not uncommon for Krins to observe specimens, and Lathas was one of rarity, not to mention on a more personal note, the creature seemed to enjoy it. Basking in the attention his uniqueness lended him, particularly amongst a planet of cloned, modified creatures. Such admission would never leave his lips though, after all… he was still one of his people, superior breeding aside.

In silence they continued towards the arena.


End file.
